1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical procedures generally and, more particularly, to orthopedic surgery. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for the repair of torn or ruptured tendons or ligaments. The invention is described with respect to rotator cuff and knee ligament repairs as being examples of the application of the invention, but the invention is useful for the repair of any torn or ruptured tendon or ligament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human bones join with each other in a variety of ways to serve the functional requirements of the musculoskeletal system. Foremost among these needs is that of purposeful motion. The activities of the human body depend on effective interaction between normal joints and the neuromuscular units that drive them. The same elements also interact reflexively to distribute mechanical stresses among the tissues of the joint. Muscles, tendons, ligaments, cartilage, and bone all do their share to ensure smooth function. In this role, the supporting elements both unite the abutting bones and position the joints in the optimal relationship for low-friction load-bearing. Two important characteristics of normal joint function are stability and lubrication. This invention describes surgical techniques for aiding in the return of functioning to the musculoskeletal system following injuries involving for example the separation of a tendon from a bone or the rupture of a tendon or ligament due to accident or injury or overuse.